Mod Chihiro
Narcissistic personality disorder (NPD) is a long-term pattern of abnormal behavior characterized by exaggerated feelings of self-importance, an excessive need for admiration, and a lack of understanding of others' feelings.45 People affected by it often spend a lot of time thinking about achieving power or success, or about their appearance. They often take advantage of the people around them. The behavior typically begins by early adulthood, and occurs across a variety of situations.5 The cause of narcissistic personality disorder is unknown.6 It is a personality disorder classified within cluster B by the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders.5 Diagnosis is by a healthcare professional interviewing the person in question.4 The condition needs to be differentiated from mania and substance use disorder.5 Treatments have not been well studied. Therapy is often difficult as people with the disorder frequently do not consider themselves to have a problem.4 The personality was first described in 1925 by Robert Waelder while the current name for the condition came into use in 1968.7 About one percent of people are believed to be affected at some point in their life.6 It appears to occur more often in males than females and affects young people more than older people.45 ---- 'Rivers In The Desert' It's now or it's never, and I've got to Make my decision This time it could be my moment Is this a mirage or a chance to fulfill my mission? A river in a dry land The last ace in a lost hand A heartbeat for a tin man Oasis in a singed land I'm keeping the balance, but I'm standing On razor's edge now Move quick or my life is over One strike, just a feint, then ... I'm outa his field of vision Don't ask why I'm ready but I'm ready to Strike him down now A chance at a new start There's no time for indecision A river in a dry land The last ace in a lost hand When the hope of new beginnings burned our feet Now we need it: A heartbeat for a tin man An oasis in a singed land Remind us what we're here for: Creating new life Creating rivers in the desert My heart is a furnace (It's) Hot as hell in my world of conflict One goal is what keeps me going Take back what I lost to ... The bosses of greed and fear, yeah Don't ask why I'm ready but I'm ready to take Them down now The time for a new start Is constantly drawing nearer A river in a dry land The last ace in a lost hand When the hope of new beginnings burned our feet Now we need it: A heartbeat for a tin man An oasis in a singed land Remind us what we're here for: Creating new life Creating rivers in the desert When a cool drop of water's all I need Gotta clear my head of anger and greed A place to refresh heart and mind Can I find Some time in Rivers in a dry land The last ace in a lost hand When the hope of new beginnings burned our feet Now we need it: A heartbeat for a tin man An oasis in a singed land Remind us what we're here for: Creating new life Creating rivers in the desert